Love's Not A Competition
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: AU. Amelia Jones is feeling lonely until her brother Mathew gives her the idea to go on an online dating site. Through this, she meets six men: Arthur, Kiku, Toris, Ivan, Francis, and Lovino. The only problem is she loves them all. Who shall win her heart? :Includes Canada/Fem!Prussia and Germany/Fem!Italy: -P
1. Bright Idea!

**LOVE'S NOT A COMPETITION**

Bright Idea!

Mathew Williams was protective over his sister Amelia Jones and the fact that she was so desperate for a boyfriend that she was resorting to wearing a crop top and a mini skirt that covered only half her ass didn't really suit him well. He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying not to think of the perverts out there who would do anything to get to her. She was a very beautiful girl with short, wavy, dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and had a perfect figure.

To get his mind off these thoughts, he sat down at his desk and began working on homework. He had attended New York University for about three months while his sister Amelia still worked at McDonald's, only being a nineteen year old high school graduate. He knew she could do better, but she liked burgers and she didn't seem to care about college. Though, she did love helping in the community. She thought she was a hero, and sometimes she was, but Mathew was worried awful about her.

Then he heard a knock on the door and immediately got up and looked through the peep hole to see his sister, out of her uniform and in a green crop top and skirt. She was holding a bus load of shopping bags and in one of them, he got a glimpse of something sparkly. He opened the door and greeted her. "Hey, Emily, finally off from work?" he asked putting a hint of sarcasm, noticing that she was later than usual.

"I did go shopping with Natalia after my shift," she truthfully stated. Mathew motioned for her to come in and she ran straight to her bedroom. They shared an apartment in upstate New York, while Amelia was saving up to get an apartment with her best friend Natalia. Until then, she would be staying with Mathew, though he had no idea why she would be buying so much stuff when she was trying to save money.

"Mattie, come here!" he heard her call from her bedroom. He walked to the end of the hall where her bedroom was and slid through the cracked-open door and studied his sister.

"Yes?" he said.

"Come look at the clothes I picked out!" she said, placing bags on her American flag printed bed spread. He rolled his eyes but eyed her bags, as if to be interested in her clothes.

"Look at this!" she said, pulling out multiple outfits, many including crop tops, tank tops, mini skirts, short shorts, pants with way too many holes, and dresses that stopped one third down her thigh. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips, trying not to blow up. He always kept so calm, probably the reason almost no one noticed him, but he was getting pissed. He wasn't too excited about his sister dressing like a whore.

"Nice…" he gritted his teeth, and stayed calm. _Don't say anything, dude, _he thought._ Emily can put up a fight._ "So, did you bring any food with you this time?"

"Actually, no, I did not."

Mathew grunted and plopped down on Amelia's (aka Emily for short) bed. "I'm starving and you don't bring me any food?" he playfully whined. "How could you?"

"I know, right?" she pretending to be exasperated, "I'm so ashamed of myself!"

Mathew laughed and got up off the bed and back to his bedroom as Emily followed him with a magazine and headphones. He sat down at his desk and started working on his studies while Emily lay on his bead reading the magazine and listening to music full blast.

"Mattie?" she said. He looked back at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back in the chair, grunting. "You work at a fast food restaurant and you're telling me that you're _hungry?_" He said bluntly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Do something about it, Mattie!" she whined. Mathew turned around and began working on his studies. Irritated, Emily turned up her rock music. He was having enough trouble concentrating as it was, with no help from his arrogant sister. Annoyed, he threw down his pencil on the desk and stood up.

"OK, then," he walked towards the door and headed out the apartment. Emily followed absent-mindedly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Burger King!"

* * *

They sat at a booth in the back of the restaurant as they scarfed down their burgers. Mathew looked up at his sister who devoured the burger like she'd never had one before. With the burger still covering her mouth, she mumbled, "Mattie, you always have the best ideas!" She removed the burger from her face and Mathew chuckled at the sight of ketchup running down the sides of her mouth.

"You look like a vampire," he teased. She laughed and put down the burger, yanking a napkin and wiping off the red mess dripping from her lips.

"Hey, Emily," said Mathew, his face immediately becoming serious.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been interested in some guy or something?" he inquired.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No," she said. "What brought that up?"

"Well," said Mathew, "You've been dressing… er… how do I put this?"

"Like a hero?" she winked and reached beside the table and nudged Mathew with her elbow.

"A slut."

"Well, screw you."

"No!" he protested, "I don't mean you _are _a slut. You've been dressing like you want to impress someone."

"I _do _want to impress someone," she said, "But, no one in particular."

"Oh," he rested his chin on his hand. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm forever alone, Mattie." she complained. "A hero needs her sidekick, and me still being a virgin isn't cutting it."

Mathew's face went blank after hearing his sister's desperation and in all honesty, he didn't expect her to be alone or at least think that she was alone. She was beautiful and talented… despite the annoying aspects of her, like her nagging and wrestling. "At least you weren't sixteen and pregnant," he pointed out.

"True." she laughed. She picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup and stuffed it in her face. She was right about Mathew having good ideas. He had the idea to poke holes in the bottom of the trash can so that when they had to take out the bag and throw it out, there'd be no suction occurring. He also had the ideas to use non-flavored dental floss to slice soft foods evenly, to use soda pop tabs to offset hangers and save space in the closet, to use a muffin kit to serve condiments at a BBQ, and more. So of course he came up with another brilliant idea for Emily.

"If you're feeling so lonely, then go sign up for one of those online dating websites," he thoughtfully suggested.

She brought her eyes up and they slowly widened, realizing that it wasn't a terrible idea and she should've thought of it sooner. Her only worry was what if the person she matched up with turned into some fifty year old sexual predator? "What if who I meet's a rapist?"

"I'll come with you when you want to meet them," he said. "I'll make sure they don't harm you." Emily had to believe him. She knew Mathew was strong and knew when and when not to use his skills. She looked up at the ceiling wondering. Then she looked back at her brother.

"OK," she decided, "Online dating it is!"

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading this! I had this idea burned in my head when I realized how many people I ship America with! There are some things you need to know, though.**

**First of all, by no means am I against or hate yaoi, I'm just not good at writing it so I made America female. I did the same to Italy and Prussia because I wanted to add GerIta and PruCan and Canada is just too adorable as himself and too many stories with PruCan make Canada the girl so I wanted to be the pioneer for fem!Prussia x Canada xD I don't make any of the female characters too obvious except the fact that Amelia wears crop tops, so if you like yaoi better then feel free to pretend the females are male, it doesn't kill me.**

**Second, this is one of those stories where I don't tell you the eventual pairing. Actually, that's for you readers to vote for, but don't start voting yet! Wait until you read the way the dates go first and then tell me who she should pick because the way I write them may change your mind for this story. By no means do I want it to be cliche. When I want you to start voting, I will tell you that I have a poll up for you to vote, but for now, keep an open mind.**

**Thanks for reading! Review, Follow, and Favorite!... Please?**

**~PARAMOREROCKS**


	2. Lost and Found in Central Park

**A/N- HIIIII! I'm surprised people are so into this! I love you all! Thank you to everyone! Thanks so much! GuestyHasAnArmy- Of course I ship America/Liet! THEY ARE SO CUTE ^.^ Lol and I love Prucan as well! Thank you! I'm glad you like my pioneering ;) I'm glad you like it! :D**

* * *

Lost and Found In Central Park

Mathew and Amelia rushed home after their meal at Burger King and ran to Mathew's bedroom impatiently. Mathew plopped down in the roller chair and Amelia pulled a chair from the kitchen and up to the desk. Mathew turned on his laptop and went into Internet Explorer and straight to Google. He then typed in the name of an online dating site and clicked on the first one.

The site immediately asked Amelia to make a free account, where she typed in her name (Amelia Fiona Jones), her number, her email address (emilytheamericanhero333 at G-mail), her age, and her address. Then it went to the matchmaking stuff.

"What gender are you?" Mathew said, giving the interpretation that he'd read out the questions and Amelia would answer the question.

"I'm male," she said, sarcastically. "Want the proof?"

Mathew chuckled. "No thanks. I'll lie and say you're female." He clicked the 'female' check and went to the next question, which Mathew read out, "What is your sexuality?"

"I'm gay," she chuckled, "I'm a guy, and I want me a man!"

"I'll lie again," Mathew smiled and clicked the 'heterosexual' check and went to the next question which he read out, "What is your personality like?"

"Aggressive, but nice," said Amelia, becoming somewhat serious, "Caring, strong, heroic, courageous, awesome, etcetera."

Mathew rolled his eyes. He felt like typing 'cocky, annoying, arrogant, etc…' but decided not to because he loved his sister and knew that even though the character traits she thought of seemed a little gloat-y, he knew they were kind of true. She did care for people and when she's being annoying, she doesn't really know that it's annoying and she never really means to sound arrogant. She really _does _try to be a hero.

After Mathew typed up the personality traits his sister gave him, he read out the next question, "What do you do in your free time?"

Amelia thought for a moment. Then she lit up. "I love to help in the community, like working in the Soup Kitchen, donating to charities, washing and grooming stray animals and finding them homes, child care, sending plenty of items to Good Will, etcetera." She stopped for a moment to let Mathew type, and then he finished and she continued, "I also like to eat. A lot. And watching TV, playing video games, watching movies, and anything fun."

Mathew smirked and shook his head with a slight laugh. She sounded full of herself but she was honest. All of those things she did in her free time. He then went to the next question, and he read, "What do you like in a guy?"

"Someone strong and independent," said Amelia with a sense of pride. "But, someone who knows how to show emotion. A guy who has a heart." She paused once more so the Canadian could continue typing. Then she began again, "But I want him to know that I'm independent as well. He can't control what I do or who I am. I want him to be fun to be around too."

"Anything else?" asked Mathew and Amelia shook her head as a response. Mathew clicked on to the next question and read it aloud, "What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"Anything really," she answered. "I like the movies, walks in the park, going out to eat, even hanging out at my place and eating a sandwich while listening to music is a perfect date for me. As long as the guy enjoys my company and I enjoy his, then I'll have a good time."

Mathew typed the answer and clicked on to the next question. After about twenty-five questions, they had made it to the end of the survey. The siblings were relieved; Amelia because she was tired of answering some unnecessary questions, and Mathew because his hands were hurting from all of the typing.

Suddenly, a page popped up saying 'We have found your matches! Click here to find your lover!' Mathew and Amelia exchanged some awkward glances and looked back at the screen. Mathew clicked on the 'OK' button and it began loading the matches. Then a page popped up with six different men.

"Whoa!" Amelia exclaimed. "I'm awesome!"

"Let's see which one is more _you,_" said Mathew, clicking on the first man's profile, who went by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Amelia, or _Emily, _giggled at the name.

"_Kirkland_," she said in a British accent. "Is he from England?"

"Actually," said Mathew, looking at the man's profile, "he is!"

Emily gasped, wondering how she was right. "Dude, I'm such a smart person! I was just guessing!"

"I figured that," said Mathew with a slight laugh. Emily eyed the computer and looked through the profile of the Englishman. Apparently he was twenty-three years old (which Mathew approved since it was only four years older than Emily), he loved cooking and magic and tea and was very kind and polite. A gentleman of sorts.

Emily pursed her lips and nodded, liking what she was seeing. "He seems cool. Plus, he's British which is like, the hottest accent _ever!_"

"He seems very elegant," said Mathew, "I approve, but we still need to meet him. Like you said, he might be a rapist."

"Ha," Emily chuckled, "OK, let's see the others' profiles too."

Mathew clicked on the next one, who's name was Kiku Honda. Emily snickered at the funny name but stopped when her brother gave her a stern glance. "Be polite. It's not his fault his parents hated him," he bursted into extreme laughter at the last sentence he said, making his sister erupt into laughter as well.

They looked on his profile. He was Japanese, which explained the funny name. Apparently his parents _didn't _hate him. Shocker. They noticed that he was sort of an introvert, and seemed very polite and neat. He never stated his age on the site, which Mathew found suspicious, but Emily assured him that things would be OK. He probably did that for safety reasons.

"Let's look at the next guy," Mathew said nervously clicking out of the Asian's profile and clicking on the next one who was named Toris Lorinaitis.

"Well, he's not that bad," she said, noticing he was the first one to have a profile picture. She had one too but it was a quick one taken by her iPhone and sent to the profile with her email. He was a young good-looking man with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. He had an awkward smile though, which concerned Emily. _Am I getting interested in an emo boy? _

They skimmed the profile to notice that he had a hint of introversion to him as well. He liked chess and making up strategies and his idea of a perfect date was the same as Emily's-anything. She liked this but knew it would probably be hard for him to decide what to do with her. At least he didn't care what she liked. They scrolled down and noticed he was Lithuanian. Amelia nodded, seeming to like it.

Also something that really impressed not only Amelia but Mathew as well, was that he was the exact age as Amelia: nineteen years of age. At least that's what it said he was, but they still kept in mind that people lied on the internet…. a lot.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom," said Mathew, getting out of his chair, "Tell me what you think of the last three when I get back."

"OK," she said and he walked out the door. She scrolled to the next guy who was named Ivan Braginski. She clicked on his profile and saw that his picture looked a little scary-not that she cared. She liked some bad boys. He was very tall; six feet and six inches tall.

"Me likey," she exclaimed out loud, nodding and grinning. He was a very handsome man with beige-blonde hair, violet eyes just like Mathew had, a round childish face that looked adorable and covered in pale skin. She gazed at the photo. Then she got to her senses and scrolled down on his profile to notice he was Russian. _Are all the guys on here from sexy accented countries? _she thought with pursed lips.

She noticed he was into sunflowers and vodka, which meant he had a sweet side _and _a party side. Emily thought this was pretty impressive and kept looking at his profile. She decided to click out and look at the next guy's, who was named Francis Bonnefoy.

She looked at his profile picture. He had shoulder length hair just like the Lithuanian boy's, except Francis' hair was blonde and cleaner. He had blue eyes and slight facial hair, which Amelia found devilishly handsome.

He seemed like quite the romantic man from what she saw of him, and she saw his age was twenty-six, unlike the Russian man who decided not to give his age as well. She also saw that the man was French, which made Emily grunt. "Ugh! They're all foreign!… but _French… _now that's pretty hot!"

She then scrolled down to the next man's profile and clicked on the name Lovino Vargas. She stared at the profile picture which was pretty cute. A guy with dark brown hair, an olive complexion, and hazel eyes. There was an out of place hair that seemed to curl to Amelia's left and his right. He was very handsome as well. But it could have been a lie. They all could have been lies, but Emily had to try it.

He was Italian, which irritated Amelia, but she kept her ground because a guy from Italy? Now that was hot! She skimmed and found that he had a lot of interests, like art, music, and food, specifically tomato-related foods. He was Italian after all.

Once she got to the bottom of his profile, Mathew came back from the bathroom and plopped back down in the roller chair. "So, how do you think of the guys?"

"They're all foreign," she stated, "But they're all cute and interesting."

"So I guess you want to meet them all?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah!" She then clicked on the 'Instant Message' button on Arthur's profile and sent a message:

_Hey! Want to meet up?_

Soon, he replied: _I'd be honored. How about you meet me at Central Park tomorrow at three?_

_Sounds like a date!_

* * *

The next day, Emily shot out of bed, earlier than she normally did. She was so anxious to meet this British guy, she got up at 8AM on a Saturday. She got up and dressed in a white tank top, pulling a brown short sleeved crop top over it with a beige mini skirt.

She walked into the living room where Mathew sat on the couch, continuing to work on his studies. He looked up and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "What the hell are you doing up so early?" he asked, shocked.

Emily laughed. "I know, it's surprising. I'm just so excited!"

"I see," he said, looking at his papers and began working again. She ran over and flopped on the couch cushion beside her bigger brother.

"I'm so happy, Mattie!" she exclaimed. "I might be meeting the love of my life today!"

"Don't get your hopes up," said Mathew, "He might be ugly."

"Oh well," she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She got down a bowl and a box of Cheerios and set it on the table. She opened the fridge door and got out a gallon of milk and poured it in the bowl along with the cheerios. She sat down and began eating the cereal until she heard a knock on the door.

"Could you get that?" yelled Mathew from the living room. Emily bluntly got up and walked into the living room and to the apartment door.

"'Cause I was closer to it, right?" she said sarcastically, grabbing the knob and opening the door. In came her best friend from Belarus, Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Nat!" squealed Emily, hugging the blonde girl.

"Emily!" she said back, but in her stern accent. "I came to see if you wanted to go shopping? I can't find big brother anywhere!"

"Yeah, when am I gonna meet your brother?" asked Emily, escorting her friend to come in the apartment.

"Someday," she said. "Hopefully he won't be hiding from me."

"He seems coward-ish," Emily laughed.

"He is," Natalia sighed. She sat down in the chair next to the one Emily sat back down in. Natalia was a nihilist. She believed life was pretty meaningless, though Emily tried many times to tell her different. She was an angry girl who thought she could see ghosts, which Emily thought was kind of strange, but she had no room to talk, considering the fact that she believed in aliens.

"Yo, Mattie!" yelled Emily to her brother.

"Yeah?" he replied back from the living room.

"Make us some pancakes!" she demanded, "With some of your famous maple syrup!"

He rolled his eyes and got up to make the amazing pancakes his sister was talking about. Emily looked at Natalia who was staring into space, her chin rested on her hand and her elbow rested on the kitchen table. Emily looked at the girl with sympathy.

The girl didn't have the most amazing life. Many people were terrified of her and the ones that weren't…. well, was there anyone that wasn't other than Emily? And even then, Emily would have trembles from the girl. People would think of the Belarusian as creepy and odd. She also loved her older brother with a passion, but it was never returned.

"Hey, Mattie's making pancakes!" said Emily.

"You have cereal," said Natalia, bluntly.

"Guess what?"

"What."

"I was on this online dating site and I am going to meet a British guy today!"

Natalia looked at her friend with confusion, but suddenly lit up. "Really?! May I come with you to meet him?"

"Of course!" said Emily. "I also will be meeting a Japanese dude, a Lithuanian, a Russian, a French guy, and an Italian!"

"Bitch, you're so lucky!"

"I know, right?" Emily looked up at her brother who was fixing pancakes on the stove. "Hey, Mattie, when you gonna be done with those pancakes?"

Mathew shot a disdainful glare at his sister. "Hold your hockey sticks, Emily."

Emily smirked and looked back towards Natalia. She was zoned out again, then snapped out of it and looked back towards her American friend. "Oh! I remember!"

"What?"

"There's this amazing concert happening next Saturday," said the Belarusian, "I have a few tickets and backstage passes!"

"Who's playing?" asked Emily.

"Well, I don't know every band there, but your favorite will be there!"

"All-American Rejects?!" Emily yelped with anxiety.

"Exactly," Natalia nodded and smirked, bringing Emily to squeal.

"EEEEK!" she screeched, "Nat! I love you!"

"I know," she said, "I won five tickets during a radio contest. I thought you and your oddly quiet brother might take two each."

Mathew looked back from the stove in shock. She acknowledged him, which rarely happened. He felt honored. "Really? I can have two tickets?"

"Sure," she said, reaching into her black purse and taking out the five tickets. "Grab two guys."

Emily and her brother Mathew looked at each other with excitement. They each yanked two tickets, and hugged them tightly. "Nat, you're the best!" said Emily.

"I know that I am," she bragged, "If only big brother would see that."

"Oh, forget 'big brother'," said Emily, "We get to see AAR!"

Emily's excitement always snapped Natalia out of her depressed tone, making her jump up in excitement as well. "We do, don't we? And Daughtry and Nickelback!"

Mathew gasped. Nickelback was his all time favorite band, mainly because the lead singer, Chad, was Canadian along with Mathew. His excitement faded away once he realized something-he had no one to go with. No one would notice that he was asking them to go. He sighed and went back to finishing the pancakes.

"Here you go girls," he said, placing two plates of pancakes in front of Natalia and Emily. Emily screeched and like always, Natalia screeched as well, beginning to devour the pancake like Emily. Natalia was not the girl to screech on cue, but whenever Emily got excited, she did as well, because 1) She didn't want to leave Emily hanging and 2) It got her mind off of all her depressing thoughts. It made her feel special to have someone to be happy with.

"Thank you," said Natalia after her third bite of the breakfast food. Mathew looked back in astonishment. That was so polite. It was rare not only for him to be acknowledged, but for the Belarusian to be polite. She was a harsh young woman, and this was very surprising.

Not knowing exactly how to react, Mathew replied, "You're welcome?" He looked away, eyes widened, and walked into the living room to get back to his studies. Today was very strange, and it was only nine in the morning as of now.

Natalia smiled and went back to eating her food. Her phone began to ring and she looked at the collar ID. "_Shit,_" she complained. "It's my boss. I better get going. I guess I won't get to meet your British man. Maybe another time. Bye!" She headed towards the door, answering the phone, "Hello?" and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

"….Bye, Nat?" Emily delayed, a mouth full of Mathew's pancakes.

* * *

It was almost two thirty, and Emily was impatient. She had been staring at the mirror for about ten minutes, acting out how she would react to meeting Arthur. Sophisticated? No. He would eventually find out what a mess she was. Bad girl? No. She was rarely bad, and actually liked to help people, not hurt them. Cowgirl? Maybe. She was of course into crop tops and cowboy boots. But then again, she lived in New York. She would look ridiculous trying to be a cowgirl.

I'll just… be normal,

she thought. _But, what if I spazz out? _"Agh!"

"Is everything OK?" Mathew smirked, peeking into his sister's bedroom. Emily turned and looked at him with the most pitiful face.

"Mathew," she whined, "I don't know what to do! How should I act? Dress? Should I pretend to like crumpets or something? I've never had a crumpet!"

"It's going to be OK, Emily," he assured her. He understood how she felt like. This might be the guy she spends the rest of her life with. This guy may be the one that is planned to marry her. What if she blows it? Mathew knew that if it were him, he would be a nervous wreck as well.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked.

"He will like you," said Mathew. "You're beautiful."

Emily smiled. "Really?"

"Really," he said. "After all, you _are _my sister, right?"

Emily laughed. She loved to see Mathew joke around. He was very shy, but was able to be himself around his sister, and she appreciated how confident she made him feel. "Right, 'cause you're a handsome devil."

"I am," Mathew smirked and Emily laughed again.

"Let's go meet the ol' Brit," Emily suggested, motioning Mathew out the door.

The ride to Central Park was fairly loud. Mathew had his own car, something rare of a New Yorker, and Emily loved to bug him while he was driving. "Eyes on the road, dude," she teased, even though he _did _have his eyes on the road. "Damn it, Mattie, _eyes on the road!_"

"Shut up!" Mathew laughed. After being nagged by Emily for about ten minutes, they made it to Central Park. Mathew was kind of relieved and kind of disappointed at the same time. Emily had bugged the far out of him but at least he was being noticed.

They walked around the huge park for about ten minutes, crossing the bridge, looking at the huge pond. They had only been there twice before-once for Emily's tenth birthday and once just for kicks. They had completely forgotten how huge the place was. There was a huge crowd of visitors, an easy place to get lost in. Especially someone like Mathew, who was hardly noticed when its just him and Emily and one of her friends. Surely no one would pay him attention.

Of course no one did, and Emily had lost him in the crowd. "Emily!" Mathew yelled his pathetic yell. Of course, he couldn't be heard over everybody. How on Earth would you hear him? He was way too quiet with no yelling, loud experience. "Emily!" He sprinted across the huge bridge, calling left and right for his little sister. "Emmy?"

Emily, however, had the same idea. "Mattie?" she yelled. "Dude, where'd you go? Mattie?" She ran through the fields of the park looking for her older brother. "Dude? Mattie! Where are you?" She kept running and running, but came to no avail. It was hopeless. She would probably have to wait until most people left-which was probably illogical-and she would find her brother waiting on a park bench. At least, she hoped would happen.

She called his phone, but he never answered. _He left it at home, _she thought. _Dumbass. _She kept looking left and right for the Canadian, but still could not find him. Beginning to get worried, Emily began to dash through the park. "MATTIE!" Suddenly, she hit something. Hard.

Emily fell from the impact of the hit. Her head formed an extreme headache, pain increasing in a matter of four seconds. "Ow…" she let out. _What the heck _was _that?_

"I'm so sorry!" she heard a voice cry. She rubbed her eyes which were clenched shut from the pain of the headache. She slowly opened her eyes. The world around her was fuzzy and blurry. She couldn't make out a thing! She looked up to see a figure. It was green and beige, and looked like it had a yellow hat. Soon, her vision cleared.

It was a man, wearing a light green vest with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and formal beige dress pants. That yellow hat? It was his hair. Emily never felt so stupid. The man also had abnormally large eyebrows. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Other than that one flaw, he was actually very good-looking. He spoke with a soft British accent that made her melt.

"Are you OK?" the man knelt down in front of her, gently grasping her hand. "I could take you to the hospital if you need me to."

She rubbed her head, which was in agonizing pain. How was this man still OK? That was a hard blow she took. Did he not get hurt? "I'm fine, don't worry," she assured him with a slight laugh. "I run into walls occasionally."

He laughed. "You do? Then I better not follow you anywhere. I could get seriously hurt."

She smiled. "Yes you could," she looked at him. "Hey, have you seen a guy with shoulder-length dirty blonde, curly hair, with glasses, a red hoodie, jeans, and a little curl that hangs in front of his eyes?"

"No, my apologies," he said.

She pursed her lips with a down expression. "It's OK. He's my brother. I kind of lost him."

"I could help you," he smiled. _I like this guy, _thought Emily. _He's nice. _

"Why thank you," she greeted.

"You're quite welcome," he assured, raising the hand he was holding and kissing it, making Emily blush. "You look familiar. I have to ask, are you Amelia Jones?"

Her face went from flattered, to creeped out. How did this guy know her name? Hesitating at first, she answered, "….Yes. How did you know?"

"Because," he said, with a mischievous smile emerging on his face. "I'm your date, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

**A/N- Review and tell me what you thought! I'd highly appreciate it! ^.^ :DDD**


	3. The Tsundere Artie and the Arrogant Emmy

**OMG The number of readers keeps going up! Let's keep that up! Ok so I have this new poll on our profile. It's NOT for who Emily should end up with but I'm wanting to write a new story after I catch up on all my school work and other stories. So, I'm asking you kindly if you would go on our profile and vote on my poll. I'd gladly appreciate it! :DDD**

* * *

The Tsundere Artie and the Arrogant Emmy

"Arthur?" Emily was astonished. To be quite frank, she wasn't expecting such a handsome man. She was quite pleased to see this. "Wow. Hey, nice to meet cha!"

"I'm quite honored to meet you as well," he spoke softly. Emily blushed vigorously. Arthur, on the other hand, knew how Amelia Jones was going to look. She was very gorgeous and so far, she seemed very kind and elegant.

"Thanks," she giggled.

Arthur helped Emily up off of the ground. "Let's go find that brother of yours, shall we?"

"We shall."

Arthur grasped hold of Emily's right hand, swinging their arms as they walked. "What is your brother's name?" he asked.

"Mathew Williams," she answered.

"Wait, _Williams? _Amelia, your last name is Jones," said Arthur, becoming very confused and suspicious.

"It's a long story," Emily sighed.

"I have plenty of time," said Arthur.

Emily smiled at the British man. This was so sweet of him. She couldn't resist the urge to tell him her life story. "Well, Mathew is one year older than me," Emily explained, "Our mother was married to a man with the last name of Williams, who was Mattie's biological dad."

Arthur nodded, fascinated in the story. "Continue," he urged.

"Well, at the time, Mom lived in Canada, where she had Mattie," Emily continued, "So, my brother is Canadian."

"Interesting," Arthur nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But his dad died a month after his birth."

Arthur gasped. "That's horrible! The poor fellow. What did he die from?"

"Car crash," Emily answered. "He was an alcoholic. After the incident, Mom sent Mattie to live with some French family in Canada. So, she moved to New York, where she met this man named Alfred Jones. They got married and had me. But they fought an awful lot, so when I turned eight, they divorced. So after that, Mom decided to introduce me to Mattie, who, at the time, I had no idea about."

"Oh, wow!" Arthur exasperated. "Where is your mother now?"

"Hell if I know," said Emily, "Once Mattie turned eighteen, she married this dude and left for Mexico."

"She doesn't do good at staying in a relationship, does she?" Arthur asked.

"Nope," said Emily, popping the 'p'. "One day I was _this," _she put up her index finger and thumb, with a quarter of an inch's space between, "close to calling her a whore. Almost every week she would bring home a different boyfriend."

Arthur didn't know exactly how to respond to that. He never thought of insulting his mother like that, _ever. _But, then again, his mother was committed to her husband. But he did understand, considering his parents were gone as well. "Well, I have a brother too," said Arthur, trying to change the subject to something happy. It was getting a little awkward. "His name is Peter."

"How old is he?" asked Emily.

"Twelve," Arthur answered. "He's annoying, I'll tell you that."

"Hey, where is Mattie?" Emily looked side to side for her older brother. "Mattie!"

"Mathew!" yelled Arthur, "Mathew Williams!"

"Emmy?" they two heard a soft yell coming from behind. Emily looked back, copied by Arthur, to see Mathew standing three yards behind them. "Emily!"

"You turd," she ran and hugged her brother tightly. "I told you not to call me Emmy anymore."

"Too bad," Mathew laughed. "Thank God you're safe. I thought a rapist had you."

"Not likely," Arthur butted in, "She was luckily found by me instead."

"Who are you?"

"Arthur," Emily answered, "The British dude I'm supposed to date! Isn't he _hot?_"

Mathew didn't feel like answering her question, mainly because he had no answer. "He's a keeper," said Mathew, then he turned towards Arthur. "Thanks for keeping her safe. Can you have her home by eight?"

"Of course," Arthur reached out his hand to shake Mathew's.

Mathew accepted the offer and shook the Brit's hand. It felt nice to be noticed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mathew."

"I know, Emily told me," said Arthur, looking at Emily with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well," said Mathew, "I'm gonna go now. See you later, sis." He reached and gave Emily a tight hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Bye, Mattie," she waved as he walked away.

"It's quite lovely how close you and your brother are, Amelia," said Arthur. "Peter and I would never be like that. Mainly because he's a little nit."

Emily let out a giggle. "Nice," she nodded, "And call me Emily."

"Alright then."

"And I'll call you _Artie,_" she teased and he looked at her with complete disdain.

"You will call me _Arthur,_" he pleaded.

"But I give everyone I love a nickname," she said.

"Ugh…" he groaned. Arthur walked forward while Emily was still standing where she was.

"Whoa! Artie! Wait up!" she yelled, following after the British man. _She is calling me Artie, _he thought. _This will get annoying. But, on the bright side, she's very pretty and nice. I'll give her a chance. This date will probably turn out magnificent! _

Damn, was he wrong. Being the sophisticated gentleman he was, it was a living nightmare. First, Emily decided she wanted to play with the dogs in the park.

"Here boy!" she yelped to a black Shih Tzu and threw the green, slobbery Frisbee, which hit Arthur on the forehead. Emily gasped and ran over to the British man.

"I'm so sorry!" she pleaded with a laugh.

Arthur looked at her bluntly. "You're forgiven."

She laughed. "Well, then get up, Artie! We need to have some fun!"

He sighed but got up and followed the American girl. Next, she decided to try and save an old lady's cat from a tree in the park. She climbed to the branch and gently tossed the kitten to the old woman.

"The hero strikes again!" Emily exclaimed, raising her fist in victory. To her luck, she held up the fist that was holding on to the branch. "Woops." She leaned backwards, waving her arms, trying to reach and hold the branch again, but it was all too late. She fell backwards and screamed. When she landed, it didn't hurt that much. Something cushioned her fall. Arthur.

She looked down and gasped. Laughing, she asked, "Artie, dude, are you OK?"

"I'm just dandy," he replied, sarcastically after she got off of him. He rubbed his head. Emily was quite lucky at this point because the pain from the hit had went away. But now, thanks to her, he had a headache of his own. He groaned.

Next, she decided to have Arthur chase her. "Bet cha can't get me!" she dashed through the mud on the ground, splattering mud all over Arthur's nice clothes. _I knew I shouldn't have wore such nice clothes on the first date. _

"C'mon, Artie!" she yelled, motioning him to come. He followed emotionlessly. She pushed through a bunch of trees and Arthur wondered what she was doing. He pushed through the trees and looked around. "Whoa…" he let out. It was a beautiful view of the entire park, and behind, you could see the buildings, including the Empire State Building. He marveled at the beautiful view.

"It's been a while since I've been here, but this was my favorite place to sneak and eat a sandwich," she said, picking up a picnic basket hidden behind a bush, "Want some grub?"

Arthur let out a laugh. "Fine, I'll get some _grub,_" he teased and walked over to Emily. She pulled out a blanket from the basket and set it down on the grass. Arthur sat down, Indian style, on the blanket. Emily did the same and grabbed a few containers of food.

Arthur was impressed with the food she had brought. He had extra money with him to take her out to eat. But, he needed money to feed his little brother, so this was quite convenient.

"Delicious," he exclaimed, biting into a roll.

"Mattie likes to cook," she smiled. She reached into the basket and got out some fruits and veggies. She picked up a grape and held it up in the air with her index finger and thumb, twisting it to catch Arthur's eye. "Go fetch, little Brit," she smirked, throwing the grape, aiming for his mouth, but missing and hitting him in the eye.

"Ouch!" he cried. The grape bounced off his eye and landed on the dirty ground.

"Artie!" Emily complained, "You were supposed to catch it in your mouth!"

"Yeah," he groaned, "I see that _now._"

Emily giggled. "Sorry…" she grabbed another grape and tossed it towards Arthur. He attempted to catch it this time for the hell of it, but failed miserably. It bounced off his bottom lip and onto the ground again.

"I don't think this is working," he pointed out. She threw another grape, but failed to get Arthur's mouth once again.

"Dude!" Emily complained, "You're wasting grapes!"

"You're the one throwing them!" Arthur protested and Emily laughed.

"You're supposed to catch them!"

"Amelia-"

"That's _Emily _to you, Artie," Emily corrected.

"That's _Arthur _to you…" he smirked. "_Emmy._"

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"Oh, but I did," Arthur grinned, "What are you going to do about it…. _Emmy_?"

Emily gasped. "Don't call me that!"

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy," Arthur chanted childishly. "Emmy, Emmy-"

"Shut your mouth, Kirky," she demanded, reaching into the basket and grabbing a hand full of grapes. She smirked evilly at Arthur, throwing a grape in the air and catching it again.

Arthur's face went blank as he noticed what she was plotting. "No, Emily, please-" but it was too late. Emily threw the as hard as she could. It hit him in the stomach and he pretended that it hurt him like a bullet. "Emily!" he playfully cried. "Have mercy on me!"

"I show no mercy," she laughed, throwing bunches of grapes at Arthur. He ran in circles, trying to dodge the little green and purple fruits, but came to no avail. Emily laughed, watching how ridiculous he looked, running around dodging the grapes like bees.

He ran towards the basket and pulled out two oranges. Emily gasped. "You wouldn't!" She was mistaken though. Oh, he would, and he did. He pulled back and tossed the orange at Emily. Meaning to hit her on the shoulder, he missed and the orange pounced her right breast.

"OW!" she yelped. "Dude! You hit my _boob_!"

"Serves you right for calling me Artie," Arthur crossed his arms.

"Oh, Kirkland," she sighed, walking towards a tree and reaching behind it. "Two can play this game." She pulled out a very small wooden bat from behind the tree.

"Where'd _that _come from?" asked Arthur.

"I used to play soft ball when I was a child," she said, swinging the bat in circles. "I was pretty badass too, if I do say so myself!"

"What does this have to do with me hitting your breast with an orange?"

"You may hit me in my boob with an orange…" she said, walking slowly towards Arthur. "But I can…. HIT YOU IN THE BALLS WITH A BAT!"

Arthur yelped but it was too late. She swung, aiming for the Brit's sensitive area, and it made it. "OOF!" He landed, his knees hitting the ground. He held the hurt area, coughing from impact. "Ow… that hurt…"

"Serves you right for calling me Emmy," Emily mocked. Arthur gave her another disdainful glare. Emily smirked and burst out into laughter, falling over on the ground laughing. "Oh, Artie."

Arthur had to admit, even though it hurt like crap, it was pretty funny. He began to laugh with the American woman. They were practically rolling on the grass, laughing. Emily turned to her right to see if Arthur was still on the ground. Arthur was wondering the same thing about Emily. They each turned, and blue eyes met green. There was something that clicked when they gazed into each others eyes.

Arthur was stunned. Emily's eyes were a bright blue color, the brightest eyes he'd ever seen! She wasn't wearing contacts, so they were real. He glared at them. She smelled good. Crap. Why couldn't she have smelled like rotten eggs or something? This woman couldn't be the love of his life. She was so annoying and arrogant. No. He hated that woman's actions with a burning passion.

A smile formed across her face. Arthur's face went pale. What torturous activity did she want to do now? "Why are you smiling?"

Her smile widened, showing a gap between her top row of teeth and the bottom row. She laughed. "I just remembered something! C'mon, Artie!" She got up and ran through the field and Arthur hesitantly followed. Soon, they reached a bike-parking area, and Emily ran to a small, but big enough, two passenger bike.

Arthur laughed. "Why the bloody hell do I care about a _bike?_"

"This is mine and Mattie's bike from when we were twelve and thirteen," Emily explained, "We always rode around the place and played music on our phones, singing along at the top of our lungs. For _Mattie_, that wasn't very loud, but _I _gained a lot of enemies. Wanna try it? Its really fun!"

"I wouldn't do such an absurd thing as to disrespecting New Yorkers like that!" Arthur protested.

"Then don't," Emily laughed. "I usually do all the singing anyway. Just ride with me."

Arthur hesitated, but eventually gave in. "Fine."

"YES!" Emily screeched, hopping onto the back of the bike. Arthur plopped down in the front seat, setting his phone in his basket while Emily sat her purse in her basket. She dug out her phone and went to Pandora radio. She scrolled through stations and clicked on one of them. She gasped, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Yes!"

"What?"

"MY SONG!" yelled Emily.

"What is it? Arthur inquired.

"C'mon by Kesha," Emily laughed.

"You're kidding me!"

"Dude, this is my frickin' jam!" Emily exclaimed. Arthur pedaled the bike and they were dashing down the sidewalk. She got her X-Mini out of her purse and plugged it into her iPhone, and full blast, the song began and Emily sung along at the top of her lungs: "_SAW YOU LEANING AGAINST THAT OLD RECORD MACHINE!"_

"Emily, stop," Arthur complained, "this is embarrassing!"

"FEELING LIKE I'M A HIGH SCHOOL-ER! SIPPING ON A WARM WINE COOL-ER!"

"Stop-!"

"HOT 'CAUSE THE PARTY DON'T STOP! I'M IN A CROP TOP LIKE I'M WORKING HOOT-ERS!"

As this continued, Arthur's face got redder and redder, passing by pedestrians giving the couple a lot of odd looks. "Emily, I think the poor New Yorkers have had enough," Arthur laughed. Emily giggled and leaned forward gently on Arthur's right shoulder.

"Today has been fun," she said.

Arthur blushed. This woman was really annoying, but she was beautiful and gentle and kind. Honestly, how could you say "no" to all of that? "Actually… yeah," he realized. "It _has _been fun."

Finally, Arthur walked Emily home, with a minute to spare. They knocked on the apartment door and Mathew immediately opened it, as if he had been waiting there the whole time. "Hey, Emily!" He looked at Arthur with a smile of true gratitude. "Thanks for having her home on time."

"You're quite welcome," he nodded and looked at Emily. "Good night." He smiled at Emily for a moment before suddenly pressing his lips against her cheek, and walking away, leaving her shocked and breathless in the doorway. She gently felt the tender spot in which he kissed her and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Emily sat on the couch, watching TV. Mathew walked over and sat next to his younger sister. "Hey, Emmy," he said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she laughed, playfully pushing her brother. He laughed as well.

"How was your date last night?"

"It was fun," she answered. "He was a little tsundere at first, though."

Mathew laughed. "At least he was nice."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Mattie, you need a girlfriend."

"I'll find one eventually," he assured her. "And, if not, then I'm OK with forever alone."

"Don't think of it as _forever alone_, Mattie," Emily advised, "Think of it as _forever available_."

Mathew chuckled again and put his arm around his sister. "You always know what to say."

"It's a gift," Emily bragged with another laugh. It was almost unbelievable, the love between the two siblings. They were closer than any other brother and sister in the entire world. They really had that connection and were truly looking out for each other.

"Hey, what about the other five guys?" Mathew inquired. "Are you going to plan to meet them?"

"Oh yeah!" Emily jumped up. "I need to meet that Kiku dude!"

"Go plan a date with him, you goober," Mathew teased and Emily giggled. She got up and ran to Mathew's computer and he followed, excitedly. They made it to the desk and opened Mathew's laptop. They logged into the dating site and clicked on Kiku's profile and clicked the "Instant Message" button. Anxiously, Emily typed:

Hey, dude, we need to meet up some time. How about it?

They could just imagine it now; some Japanese dude seeing this and laughing his ass off at the unsophisticated remark made by the American woman, which is exactly what happened when the Japanese man got home.

Kiku laughed and responded: _Sure, of course. Where would you like to meet up?_

Emily typed back: _How about McDonald's?_

Kiku thought this was quite cute and decided to go for it. He needed to know others' interests too, right? So, he typed: _Lol, OK then. I'll see you tomorrow at five thirty? If that's alright with you. We can go to my place and eat some traditional food, but I must warn you, my family is filled with nut-cases._

Haha, I know the feeling. See ya tomorrow then.

They quickly closed the computer and waited before jumping in the air, screeching. "I HAVE ANOTHER DATE!" yelled Emily, dancing and jumping into her brother's arms. Mathew burst out into laughter and pushed Emily away from him and onto the bed.

"Mattie!" she yelled. "I'M NOT FOREVER ALONE!"

"YOU'RE NOT FOREVER ALONE!"

"I'M NOT!" she yelled again, laughing. Mathew plopped on the bed and they began rolling around laughing.

"I'd hate to see your reaction if it were me going on all these dates," Mathew said.

"I would. Give. You. _Hell, _mister," Emily teased.

"I know you would," Mathew claimed. "Just like you did when I had a crush on that girl in eighth grade. What was her name?"

"Julchen?" asked Emily. "Nicknamed Julie?"

"Yeah, that's her!" Mathew laughed. "Oh my god! She moved back to Germany in ninth grade. I was heartbroken! Ah, ha, ha!"

Emily giggled. "Dude, you were obsessed with that girl!"

"Yeah, I never existed as far as she knew," Mathew smiled. "That's actually kind of good because if she did know me and talked to me I would have probably embarrassed myself and babbled like an idiot."

Emily snorted. "It's a good thing you always look at the bright side of things," she said.

"In a way, though, I kind of wished I manned up and said something," Mathew sighed.

"You guys never even hung out," said Emily, "It wouldn't have done any good."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mathew. "She was the popular girl."

"You'll find someone, dude," Emily assured him. "Go on that dating website."

"That's not how I want to find the love of my life, Emily."

"Me neither," she pointed out, "But so far, it might be working."

"I know, Emily," said Mathew. "But I'm different. I'm going to wait."

"Okay then, Mattie."

* * *

**So, whadya think? I hope it's good! Tell me in your review? PLEASE?! Thanks!**

**~PARAMOREROCKS**


End file.
